winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Amaryl
Amaryl is a fairy who attends Alfea. Appearance |-|Civilian= Amaryl has a bob-cut hairstyle with orange-blonde hair. She wears an olive green top with light green short sleeves and wears khaki shorts with white fur on the ends of the legs and an orange-brown belt. Her shoes are orange and khaki flat-boots. |-|Fairy= Amaryl wears a sparkling olive green dress with a light green part on the top that connects to a red gem and continues to a point and tied with green neck trim and the same light green colored mini-shorts on under them with green trim. Her boots are ankle-height and light green. Her wings are somewhat like Stella's but have more leaflets on them and are lavender with hot pink tips. |-|Explorer= During Palladium's nature lesson she wears light blue long socks, long beige boots with high heels, a short sleeve beige jacket with pockets over a green short sleeve shirt, and beige shorts with pockets and a brown belt. Personality Amaryl has a bit of an attitude and an innate ability to hold a grudge, though it depends entirely on the person with whom she is interacting and the situation at hand. Despite these qualities, she seems to be quite popular and has many friends, even Mirta and Lucy. Like the students at Alfea, she can be nice and does good things. Stella and Amaryl didn't get along very well through the first 2 seasons. In Season 2, she even had tried to attack Stella in one of their classes, but was stopped by Professor Palladium and almost got expelled because of her actions. In Season 3, Amaryl and Stella seemed to put aside their quarrels because in one episode she is seen in front of the school with Faragonda, Griselda, Mirta and the Winx Club and at the end Stella and Amaryl are waiting together with the other girls for Faragonda's speech. Series |-|Season 1= Amaryl was first seen in "The Black-Mud Swamp". The troll attacked Amaryl and her team. In "Honor Above All", she and her classmates, including the Winx, were set to take a pop quiz in Wizgiz's class. And, like all of Wizgiz's students, had "found" the envelope Wizgiz "dropped" containing "the answers" to the pop quiz. She had opened it and was wearing the consequences on her face. She was furious that the ability to resist temptation was Wizgiz's actual quiz. She is also seen in "The Fall of Magix" screaming around then running hastily behind Stella. |-|Season 2= When the new school begins, Amaryl is in Wizgiz's class. Wizgiz was explaining to her class of polar opposites, and that one cannot exist without the other. Wizgiz told her class to look at his hand and Amaryl points out that there is nothing until he turns off the lights, revealing the tiny ball of light, illuminating the darkened room. In "Professor Avalon's Secret", Amaryl was eating breakfast and teased Stella when her food was starting to stack up on her randomly. Though, Stella was not amused. Then in Palladium's class, and after explaining what technical charms are to his class, he then allowed them to practice it. He first demonstrated the spell and asked for a volunteer. Originally, Stella volunteered to until Palladium told her of the consequence of doing the spell wrong and she then volunteers Amaryl, much to her enjoyment. Amaryl did the spell correctly but instead of choosing one of the targets, she chose Stella. She launches her spell but Palladium prevented and scolded her harshly. Amaryl is seen with Mirta and Lucy at Musa's concert during Season 2 and the three of them are invited by Musa to come on stage with the Winx for the last song. |-|Season 3= She is seen in front of the school with Faragonda, Griselda, Mirta and the Winx Club. Along with the other girls, Mirta also waits for Faragonda's speech. |-|Season 4= Amaryl was amongst the Alfea fairies who were excited to see the Winx again. She even asked Bloom for her autograph. |-|Season 5= She makes a cameo re-appear in The Sirenix Book. She is among the other fairies during Faragonda's speech. Magical Abilities As the Fairy of Starlight, her powers revolve around stars. She can use the stars to help her navigate and has even used her spells to attack Stella once but was stopped. Uses of Magic *'Plasma Sphere' *'Flowering Vine' Gallery Main Article: Amaryl/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Season 4 Category:Allies